The Spy Who Came In from the Back Porch
by B. G. Kuro
Summary: Amanda is confused and hurt by Lee's actions when he returns from an assignment in Paris, France. (Originally written for the Scarecrow and Mrs. King 30th Anniversary commemorative short story fanzine.)


**Title**: The Spy Who Came in from the Back Porch

**Author**: B. G. Kuro

**Category**: Romance with a splash of Action, Angst and Comedy

**Rating**: PG – for subject matter, harmless innuendo and mildly strong language.

**Disclaimer**: Scarecrow and Mrs. King and its characters are property of Warner Bros. and Shoot the Moon Productions. No copyright infringement on any of this is intended. My original characters belong to me.

**Credits**: References and inclusion of characters are from Season 1 episodes "The First Time" written by Eugenie Ross-Leming and Brad Buckner and directed by Rod Holcomb and Season 2 episodes "The Three Faces of Emily" written by Stephen Hattman and directed by Ivan Dixon and "Burn Out" written by Lisa Seidman and directed by Sigmund Neufeld Jr. "Auntie Mame" is a novel written by Patrick Dennis and adapted for the stage by Jerome Lawrence and Robert E. Lee. "When I Fall in Love" was composed by Victor Young with lyrics by Edward Heyman; "Embraceable You" was composed by George Gershwin with lyrics by Ira Gershwin. Tylenol is a registered trademark of McNeil Consumer Healthcare, a Division of McNeil PPC.

**Timeframe**: Late July 1985 between Seasons Two and Three – meant to stay within canon.

**Summary**: Amanda is confused and hurt by Lee's actions when he returns from an assignment in Paris, France.

**Archiving**: Please ask for permission, first. I promise not to publish this until the SMK 30th Reunion has occurred – scout's honor!

**Feedback**: I would love reviews. Please, no flames, however, as they only belong on the candle stems at Emilio's.

**Author Notes**: It is my opinion that there was a series of events that took place during the summer of 1985 between Lee and Amanda that would account for the definite softening of his attitude toward her and the growing affection between the two of them in the beginning of Season Three. This short story attempts to illustrate some of these events. Also, in case the reader didn't know, a pension (pronounced "puhn-syuhn" in French) is like a bed and breakfast here in the states. References to places in France and Lancaster County, PA are true to life, except for the pension, which is made up by the author. Cuisine references are accurate, as well. Special thanks go to my husband who faithfully proofread, edited, beta-ed my work and offered invaluable feedback. Thanks also to my lady friends in my SMK online communities. Your love and support are always appreciated.

**Friday – Twilight in Arlington, VA – 4247 Maplewood Drive**

"Here kitty, kitty… there's a Pyewacket."

Amanda King crouched on her back porch whispering softly. It was a temperate July evening. The breeze was subtle and the sun was just beginning to make its passage into the waiting arms of night. The subject of her gentle coaxing was a petite dark calico kitten. She had chosen the name Pyewacket as the tiny creature seemed to appear and disappear instantly like a spritely spirit. Amanda wanted to tame her in the hope of becoming someone's pet. It was a collective partnership that involved the entire neighborhood. She knew she was making progress, as the kitten would come a bit closer to her every evening. A week had passed since her appearance and this was the first time little Pyewacket had ventured on to the porch. Now if only Pyewacket would come closer, Amanda could finally stroke her soft fur. "Don't be afraid, little girl. All I want to do is give you some milk." Just another inch…

"Amanda, who are you talking to out there?" Dotty's voice startled the kitten and she evaporated into the hedge.

"Oh Mother, I was so close." She sighed in frustration.

"I'm sorry, dear. It was that calico, wasn't it? I should've known better." Dotty put an arm around her daughter.

"That's all right. I was just so close to touching her." Amanda leaned into the consolation of her mother's embrace.

"I'll be careful next time. I'm sure – what you did call her?"

"Pyewacket."

"Right. I'm sure Pyewacket will be back after a little while. Come on in, dear, I've got dessert ready." Dotty smiled warmly at her daughter and held the door open for her.

"OK Mother, just give me a minute." Amanda wanted to check to see if the kitten was still hiding in the hedge.

"Are you all right? You seem a little down this evening." Dotty never meant to pry. She was just worried. She'd noticed when her daughter had come home from work earlier today that the shine in her eyes was uncharacteristically dim.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired. I think the overtime is catching up with me." Well, it wasn't completely untrue. The Agency had worked her pretty hard this week.

"Well, just come in when you're ready." Dotty was learning not to push too hard. If Amanda wanted to tell her what was really bothering her, she would in her own time. Leaving her daughter to search for her kitten she went back inside to make sure that Phillip and Jamie hadn't devoured the entire chocolate cake in her absence.

The sun had completed its journey into the sanctuary of night where it was content to rest until morning while the laughter of stars began to spatter the sky. Amanda stood a moment longer on the porch searching her backyard. Pyewacket was nowhere to be seen. She pushed away a swell of sadness. It was just bad timing this evening. The calico would eventually trust and love her. She just had to be patient, that's all. And at that moment she realized Pyewacket was a metaphor for someone else in her life. Resigned that her predicaments could not be further addressed this evening, Amanda stepped through the back door into her kitchen. She would put out some milk for the kitten later and some chocolate chip cookies too, just in case another stray felt he needed to come by, although she knew it was at best wishful thinking.

**Washington, D.C. – The Agency – around the same time in Billy's office**

His debriefing was not going well. As a matter of fact, as debriefings go, from a rating of one to ten this was an eleven on the lousy meter. Dirk Fredericks was on the warpath again. Although Billy was doing his best to keep him from blaming Lee entirely for the incident in Paris, he was making a very convincing argument for Lee's implied negligence. It wasn't true of course. Billy would get him out of this like he always did.

'Just keep looking for that silver lining even if it needs a little Tarnex right now.' Scarecrow's musings were interrupted by the piercing sound of Dirk's dulcet tones.

"What do you mean it was a set up? Our intelligence was crystal clear!" Lee thought Dirk's face kind of resembled an angry strawberry at the moment. He really tried hard not to smirk at the imagery.

"If crystals were cloudy," Billy parried. "Our top operative walked right into a trap and I resent the implication that this was his screw up!"

"Aw, thanks Billy," Lee said flashing his shiny whites.

"Don't suck up, Scarecrow. Once I get Dirk out of my office it's your_turn_next." Billy's eyes blazed with an icy fire. Lee only saw that look when it had something to do with him upsetting Amanda. Lee having the good sense to keep his mouth shut averted his eyes. As the two department heads carried on with their argument his thoughts drifted back to the past week he'd spent in and around Paris.

His assignment had started out innocuously enough. After he checked into the Sofitel Bourbon hotel he was to meet his Agency contact at the Musée de l'Armée, near Napoleon's tomb. He was to obtain the address of the safe house in Versailles where they were keeping the Russian concert pianist Izabella Dimitrova until she could defect to the U.S. Lee would have enjoyed showing Amanda Paris, but she didn't have high enough clearance for the assignment. Lee was initially surprised that he actually wanted her along; however, he rationalized that it was because she was his friend and since she had visited other parts of Europe that year it made sense to experience France as well.

Dimitrova's father was the reason high level clearance was required. He was Mikhail Dimitrov, a physicist who had defected to the U.S. a few years previously, refusing to continue work on a doomsday device that made thermonuclear reaction look like a bad sunburn. His ultimate goal was to aid in the cessation of the Cold War, and once he successfully made it to the U.S. began a prominent movement that was pro nuclear disarmament. All eyes were now on his daughter. He was her only family and she also felt an affinity with the West due to her career as an internationally acclaimed performing artist. It would not be easy to get her out of Europe undetected. In order to throw the KGB off her scent she waited for over five years before she contacted the resource her father gave her who in turn would alert the Agency.

Dimitrova's concert tour had ended the night after Lee arrived in Paris. He was to be her escort back to D.C. the following afternoon. Unfortunately there was a leak and when Scarecrow arrived at the safe house he was ambushed. The two agents watching her didn't make it. Scarecrow was able to grab Dimitrova, shake the assailants and get back to the Paris Agency annex. Luckily his contact had a family member who owned a pension on the Left Bank where they could hide until the leak was plugged. They spent two days and two nights there. On the third day the leak was revealed as an Agency operative that had turned sour. The operative was recommended by Dirk to oversee the entire assignment for Internal Affairs compliance purposes. Oh the irony. No wonder he had it bad for Lee. He was trying to cover his own sorry –

"Assume nothing, Dirk. I find it very interesting that your operative was the leak. Now unless you have something concrete to tie Scarecrow to negligence for those agents' deaths, get out of my office." Billy turned his back on Dirk, resisting a Tums. He was getting concerned he might OD on the things.

"This isn't over, Melrose." Dirk postured a moment longer. Encountering nothing but silence and the back of a suit jacket, he took out his anger on Billy's office door by slamming it soundly on his way out.

Billy slumped into the chair behind his desk and placed his head in his hands. Lee continued to keep silent. The next chess move was his superior's. Eventually Billy raised his head and leveled his gaze at his problem child. "Scarecrow, what in God's great gravy am I going to do with you?"

"Aw c'mon, Billy, are you beginning to buy that crap Dirk's shoveling?" The vein on Lee's neck flared at the implication, but somehow he knew that Billy was no longer referring to his assignment.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Billy said, affirming Lee's suspicions. Taking a moment longer he decided to soften his tone. "What did you do to Amanda this time? I thought the two of you were getting along."

"I really can't explain what happened." Lee ran his hand through his hair and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Are you sure?" Billy leaned forward, his coal colored eyes penetrating Lee's hazel ones searching for the truth.

"I just blew up at her," Lee confessed. "I didn't mean to. I haven't slept since yesterday – I know it's not an excuse – " Lee amended quickly to placate Billy's raised eyebrow. "I don't know. She was asking me all these questions about the audit thing and I couldn't completely focus on her because of what was happening with the Dimitrova case, you know? Then, well, it just all went to hell after that."

"While you were gone she's been working overtime to prepare your reports for that 'audit thing'. She didn't have the clearance to be privy to the details of your assignment."

"I know," said Lee dejectedly. Billy replayed the conversation he'd had with Amanda that afternoon while he studied Lee further. He had found her almost in tears.

"_Amanda, are you all right?"_

"_Yes sir, but Lee and I have had a major misunderstanding and this time I think a lot of it has to do with it being my fault."_

"_Amanda," he countered, "this is Scarecrow we're talking about. I'm sure that he had a significant part in this, too."_

"_No sir, I think I really made a huge mistake. He didn't mean to yell at me. I made him. I said such ridiculous things. I should've trusted my partner more."_

_Billy took her hand causing her to pause, effectively aborting a ramble. "Wait. I know what you're going to say. Take the rest of the day off and take the weekend to sort out things, right?"_

"_You know me all too well, Amanda." Billy smiled gently at her._

"_OK. I'll do that. Thank you, sir. I'll see you Monday before I go on vacation." She straightened her shoulders and walked out into the bullpen. Billy knew there was more to her story, but he didn't push her. There were burgeoning feelings between his favorite team that weren't being addressed. He would never forgive himself, however, if he misjudged Lee Stetson and Amanda ended up being burned by The Scarecrow instead._

"I have to apologize to her, but maybe this time I've really blown it." Lee's outburst interrupted Billy's reverie and he began to observe the telltale signs of Scarecrow self-flagellation.

Before Lee could go any further Billy spoke. "I don't think you've blown it if you apologize and really make an effort to start treating her consistently with the respect she deserves."

"I want to," Lee stated, the sincerity of his remark not lost on Billy.

"Then just do it, man." Billy's tone was sympathetic.

"Is this my cue to get out of your office, get some sleep and take the weekend to think about things?"

"Yes." Billy chuckled. This was becoming a pattern with those two.

"What about Dirk?" Lee asked pointedly.

"I'll take care of Dirk. He hasn't got much of a case against you. Don't worry about it. You're coming out of this assignment smelling like a hero," Billy stated lightly.

"Yeah right." Lee couldn't completely summon the Stetson smile this time.

Taking note Billy stated sagely, "It'll all work out, Lee. Just let honesty be your focus." He paused a moment considering his next decision. "And should you happen to speak with Mrs. King this weekend, you can fill her in on the details of why you were out of town."

Lee held Billy's gaze a moment longer measuring his words, then left his office.

Finding his coffee cold, Billy rose to get a fresh mug making that simple task a meditation so he could concentrate on finishing out the day. He allowed himself to think a little more about Lee and Amanda on his way back from the kitchen. He only wanted happiness for them both and hoped they would figure out how much they meant to each other. He earnestly believed that human beings were meant to be paired and not condemned to spend their existence alone. Amanda could release Lee from that unnatural fate if he were brave enough to let her.

Heading back to his office he surveyed the folders on his desk. As if on cue, the phone rang. "Melrose. Hi, Jeannie." Billy smiled as he spoke to the woman who had rescued him all those years ago. "Yes, honey, I'm coming home soon. I just need to wrap up a couple more things before the weekend." He paused listening some more, then spoke again. "You know that's my favorite. Can you keep it warm 'til quarter of nine? Good… good… "

**4247 Maplewood Drive – A little while later**

"Amanda," Dotty said, popping her head in the second floor bathroom "Captain Kurt's picking us up at six so we can get an early start on our trip to Ocean City, but I want you to sleep in tomorrow. You don't need to see us off. You need your strength for all that research you're doing this weekend."

"Thanks, Mother, I really appreciate it," Amanda said between toothbrush strokes. She told Dotty that she needed to research recipes since IFF was going to do a documentary on the cuisine of Colonial America next Monday. She couldn't tell her she needed some alone time to think about what her next steps would be regarding her partner and The Agency.

"Do you think you'll make it there by Monday evening? The beach house he's rented is supposed to be divine with a perfect view of the ocean." Dotty was beaming.

"I'll definitely be there." Amanda smiled back at Dotty in the mirror. It was nice to see her happy. Her gentleman friend was a good person and he was great with Phillip and Jamie. His generous offer to rent the house for all of them spoke volumes about how much he cared about her mother.

"OK, dear. Sweet dreams!" Dotty whisked down the hall clad in her fancy blue silk pajamas.

"Sweet dreams, Mother." Amanda's smile grew a little wider at the realization that as her mother got older she began to behave more and more like Auntie Mame. Life really was a banquet for her.

After Amanda tucked Phillip and Jamie in, she settled herself into her own bed. She had decided to light some tea lights in the crystal votive holders that Emily Farnsworth had given her when she visited a few months ago. Amanda turned off the lamp allowing the soft light's muted glow to transform her bedroom into an intimate refuge. As she watched the shadows flicker on the ceiling she remembered what happened earlier that day with Lee.

He had pushed out of the elevator looking exhausted. Amanda was worried about him, but knew he would brush away concern on her part so she decided to just ask how he was doing and discuss business.

As she approached Lee a beautiful young woman stepped out from behind him. She was maybe 19 years old, petite, blonde and dressed stylishly. Although she carried herself with a mature bearing, the look in her large violet eyes suggested that she was a bit overwhelmed with her surroundings. She took Lee's hand and he pulled her close saying something too soft for Amanda to hear from her vantage point. The girl's body loosened in his arms as he in turn tightened his hold around her.

Amanda wanted to believe that the embrace was in comfort on his part, especially since this girl was much too young for him. 'Amanda, stop it, this is none of your business,' her conscience chided. Deciding it might be better to talk to Lee later she retreated toward the bullpen hoping he wouldn't notice her – but he did and called to her. She noticed his expression softened at the sight of her. Maybe her concern was all in her head after all.

Introductions were made and then Francine arrived. She was assigned to take over as the girl's escort so Lee could be debriefed and get some rest. The girl studied Amanda carefully while Lee was being pulled aside by Francine who whispered something in his ear. He smiled and repeated the action with the young girl. She kissed him fully on the lips this time then quickly scurried down the hall with Francine. This caused Amanda great concern and she wondered why this girl was apparently sizing her up. Soon after, everything went terribly wrong with Lee. She tried to push that scene away but it continued to replay in her mind, delaying sleep's much needed presence.

**Nedlindger's, around the same time… **

Lee knew he should have gone straight to his apartment, but was too keyed up to rest. He decided to go to Nedlindger's Washington Pub for some scotch relaxation instead. As he signaled to Ned the bartender/owner for another round of Springbank he decided to nurse this one, its predecessor being consumed in a concise swallow. He lifted the amber liquid to his lips and noted the flash of red in the reflection of his shot glass signifying Ned's vest. He must have had several of them that were exactly the same hanging in his closet. "Are you cutting me off?"

"No, Lee. You're only on your second and clearly have resolved your drinking problem." The two laughed wryly.

Recently Lee had frequented the pub for two weeks straight playing the role of a burnout to get to the bottom of why agency operations were being blown, the suspicion being that subversives were influencing the actions of agents on the verge of going rogue due to the stress of their jobs. If Lee could get them to approach him he could bust their entire ring. When the case was over Lee was granted permission to explain his actions to Ned, without revealing the 'need to know' portions. Lee didn't think he'd be allowed back into the establishment otherwise, especially after what he'd done to Amanda. She, not realizing it was an act at the time, had come to fetch Lee so he wouldn't get into trouble with Billy. In his earnestness to play his cover, he patted her face too hard, the final contact resulting in an accidental slap. That moment still haunted Lee, even though Amanda forgave him hours after it happened. He questioned whether he would be as fortunate this time.

"Well at least I put a smile back on your face for a moment. A few minutes ago you looked like you lost your best friend," Ned encouraged.

"I may have," Lee countered.

"Let me guess, tall, beautiful brunette, doe colored eyes… Mrs. King, right?"

"Correct on all counts." Lee didn't know what else to say. His face fell and he started swirling the liquid comfort in his glass.

"Do you want me to give you some space?" Ned inquired.

The old Scarecrow would have not spent a moment considering his reply. A decisive "yes" would have been the standard response. Instead he looked up at his resident psychologist and pondered, unable to give an answer.

"Lee?" Ned asked, now a little concerned.

"No," he finally revealed. "Would you stay for a moment?" He winced at his weak tone and now that he'd asked Ned to stay he didn't know how to continue. The silence opened further, creating a physical space between them.

Ned shortened the distance with the power of words. "You care about her, don't you?" he asked, conversely direct and kind.

"Yeah, I do." Lee felt uncomfortable admitting that truth, but knew it was important to talk about his feelings – Amanda had taught him that. His chest tightened at the thought of her. Damn. Why was he acting like a skittish cat? Ned had probably had hundreds of talks like this in his career as a bartender. Why should tonight be any different? 'Because it's you, spilling your guts, Scarecrow', his conscience prodded.

"Lee – if you tell me what happened I promise to keep it confidential. Bartender's honor." He poured himself a shot of scotch in gesture of his oath. Lee smiled a little and resigned himself to the convenience and logic of talking to Ned. There wouldn't be a file on him or a report that Dr. Pfaff would have to make on his behalf. This would be more private than The Agency, as private as it could get for an operative. They clinked glasses sealing their pact.

"How long do you have for me tonight? It could take a while." Lee looked sheepishly at his new therapist.

Ned pulled up a barstool, climbed into it and placed his elbows on the bar. "As long as it takes, friend." He sipped his scotch leaning into its back. Lee sighed. He had to start from the second night at the pension so Ned could get the full flavor of his experience. He could tell him enough without breaching national security.

"There was this girl down the hall from me at Le Refuge – where I was staying while filming this documentary on French cuisine – I heard her crying… "

In retrospect it was the last night he and Izabella spent in hiding. The owners Michel and Leticia Michelot were excellent cooks as well as hosts and provided all their meals. When his assignment was over Lee had sent a whole case of vintage Margaux to their establishment as a token of his gratitude. That night Tish made her lovely Coq au Vin; however, she used a Pinot Gris in her sauce instead of red wine. Lee thought it was a nice touch since it was summertime and made the meal lighter and more suitable for the warm weather.

After dinner Lee took Izabella for a short walk along the Seine since the kid was getting cabin fever. He made her promise to stay in his sight at all times and he made sure to stay alert in case anyone tried to pull something.

The moon was a spotlight in the sky and a light breeze played across their bodies. The heat of the day had lessened into something comfortable. They walked for a few minutes, then Izabella stopped, allowing a moment to gaze at the dancing lamplight across the rippling river. She looked forlorn and he protectively put his arms around her.

"One centime for your thoughts," he said and smiled gently, then became mildly surprised by her actions. She turned slowly in his arms and placed her hands on his face. Her look was determined – not the reaction he had expected to accompany such a tender gesture. As she stood on her toes she brought her lips to his in a tentative kiss. When she attempted to deepen it, he pulled back and tipped up her chin. She was much too young for him to allow this to go any further. "What are you doing?" he asked softly not wishing to be accusatory.

"I'm sorry." Her face flushed with shame. "I am missing another this evening and wanted to use you to forget." Her eyes looked painfully old for someone her age.

"Well," Lee's lips quirked in an ironic smile, "That wouldn't be the first time someone did that." 'Jeez they grow up fast in the U.S.S.R,' he thought sadly.

"No, it was wrong. Forgive me. You are a nice man and a gentleman. I am really sorry."

"It's OK, kiddo. If you want to talk about it with me you can, anytime." He wasn't a stranger to witnessing the shock of what relocation could do to a person. The breeze began to have a chill to it so he placed his jacket around her shoulders. The action seemed to break her silence.

Unable to meet his eyes she spoke, "Thank you. I will remember that. Right now, however, I think it best we return to our lodgings, no?"

"Very sensible, young lady," he teased and kissed the top of her head.

"You won't say anything, will you? My father would be so disappointed in my conduct if he found out." Her voice was a murmur, but she was able to meet his eyes a little this time.

"Your secret is safe with me," he smiled sympathetically as he led her up the steps.

Once in his room Lee changed into his pajamas and went through the usual ablutions in preparation for sleep. The familiarity of his simple bedtime rituals did not relax him. His thoughts kept returning to the walk along the Seine and how he had imagined someone else at his side, how that someone would look bathed in Parisian moonlight, how she would taste when he could finally meet her lips in a real kiss, how subtle her fingers would feel caressing his hair – 'No!' He decided he needed a nightcap to silence his preposterous thoughts about his partner. He was quite sure Amanda would not want anything to do with him in that regard knowing the kind of lifestyle he led. They were friends, good friends, but that was all there was between them. Right.

Putting on his slippers Lee padded down the stairs to the bar and poured himself a generous snifter of cognac. He'd tell Michel to add it to his room tab in the morning. As he reached the top of the stairs he heard soft sobs coming from Izabella's room. He knocked at the door finding it ajar. Taking a chance he opened it slightly.

"Hey, what's going on?" he whispered.

She wasted no time blurting out her misery. "His name is Valery Aleksandrov, he's a violinist – and I will never see him again!" Her sobs increased. Placing the snifter on the dresser, Lee quickly closed the door. He settled himself on the edge of her bed and wrapped her in a bear hug.

After a while her tears subsided. He handed her the box of tissues that was on the nightstand.

"Here – blow," he instructed as he held one in his hand. She did as she was told and then dabbed her eyes with the other tissue he efficiently offered. He gave her a few more from the box until she had finished tidying herself. It was kind of nice for a change to have a kid sister figure on assignment instead of some KGB femme fatale trying to seduce information out of him and then try to kill him.

As he handed her another tissue he found her slightly reddened eyes regarding him keenly. "What?" he asked simply.

"You love someone, don't you?" He forced himself not to shift under her scrutiny. He wasn't going to answer that one. Nope. He was content to just sit there, inscrutable, like Lincoln in his memorial.

"I saw the wistful look in your eyes when you didn't think I was looking." Busted. That girl was much too observant, he begrudged.

"It's really nothing, Izabella. Besides, in my line of work you can't have any attachments." He really tried hard to sell her that one.

She was having none of it. Ignoring his remark she paused then pressed, "You must tell her how you feel. We have a limited time here, Lee. You take the good moments when you can." Her face grew sad again remembering her lost love and Lee took the opportunity to switch the focus away from him.

"Do you think Valery would want to defect?" Dropping that little bomb he waited patiently for her response.

"Yes, I am quite sure," she answered after a moment of reflection, "but I felt it was too much of a request to make due to the sensitivity of my case." She then gasped, realizing what he was offering her. "You would look into this for us?" She grabbed his hands.

"You bet," Lee reassured. "As soon as we're out of hiding I'll get the ball rolling." It felt very good to give this young woman hope. Warming the cognac in his hands he bid her goodnight and returned to his room. After Lee drained the snifter he still slept very little – and when he could a beautiful dark haired angel caressed him in his dreams only to fade away when he reached out to her.

Ned interrupted his story bringing him back to the present. "So we've established that the kid pegged that you have feelings for your assistant." Lee had left out all the spy, defection and dream stuff keeping it as much in the IFF cover as he could. No need to be too sappy. "So what happened when you finally saw her today?"

Lee answered abruptly, "I really screwed up, that's what happened." Ned put his hand on Lee's arm encouraging him to continue. The clock read a little past midnight, but Lee felt like he was only just getting started.

**Back at 4247 Maplewood Drive**

Sleep had finally come to Amanda, but with it came a replay of her exchange with Lee. The events as they transpired were quite accurate, yet the ambient light throughout her dream possessed nightmarish pallor…

She saw him watching the Russian girl skip down the hall.

"Lee," she spoke firmly, maybe a little too much since his head jerked toward her, "I'm sorry to bother you with this right off the plane, but the audit is due end of day Monday and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind looking over these reports this weekend to make sure everything's in order." What was his problem that he kept looking over his shoulder?

"Yeah," he replied absentmindedly.

Amanda, confused by his distracted behavior, was also disappointed in her own insecurity. There must be something really important going on in the debriefing room, she reasoned. She had to give him the benefit of the doubt. That's what partners did, right? But she really needed him to pay attention to her just for a moment. Steeling herself she asked gently, "Lee, did you hear me? The audit is very important and I don't want you to get in trouble –"

"Yeah I got it, Amanda. Anything else?" His tone was now irritated and he was still looking down that blasted corridor. Was he mad at her? She wasn't sure. She couldn't read him right now – probably her own doing.

"Um, well, no." She suppressed the sting of tears. It must be that she was sleep deprived. Besides, when did his grouchiness matter so much that it would make her cry? 'Since you started dreaming about him, silly,' her conscience scolded.

She felt his hands on her arms. "Hey, what's wrong?" Oh no! Did he see her tears?

"Ah, nothing. Darn these allergies," she coughed and wiped her eyes as if they were itching. Maybe that would throw him off her emotional trail.

"Here, take my handkerchief." She dried her eyes. He seemed genuinely concerned. Maybe she had convinced him. "Listen, I have to go and take care of Izabella. I'll be back in a little while for those reports. There's something important I need to do for her right now." She couldn't quite make out the look on his face. Was it some kind of affection or love?

"Can you tell me what this is all about?" Amanda dared to ask, her concern returning.

"Nice try, partner," he grinned. "You know this assignment is 'need to know'. Look, I've really got to get to that debriefing." He began to rush down the hall, convincing her further of his feelings for this girl. She had to say her piece before it was too late.

"Lee", she grabbed his shoulder, "I really need to talk you about something right now."

He turned midstride, confused. "Huh?"

"Look, this is really none of my business, but I'm your friend and I'm only saying this because I care about you – I – "

"Amanda, will you get to the point? I'm really in a hurry and I don't want to miss this." He was frustrated now. She could tell. His lips were in a straight line.

"OK, OK. Here goes." She inhaled then exhaled. "Lee, a relationship with someone that age – she's just a girl – it can only turn out badly for you both." There, she'd said it.

'What? Amanda, what are you saying?" He was angry. Now she'd done it.

"Please try to take this in the spirit it's intended," she placated.

"Wait a minute – you think –" he stopped a moment letting the implication of her words sink in. It was the look in his eyes that surprised her the most. She'd never thought that she would see such hurt in them. Then the hurt was gone, replaced by a cold mask. "Well, you think what you want." He paused, setting the old boundaries firmly. "I would think, however, that two years with me in the field would've taught you a few things. I guess I was wrong. Maybe it's time to go back to being a housewife. It's emotionally safer there. You can read about this stuff in novels instead."

What he said had pierced her to the core, yet she felt she deserved it. She had spent two years trying to gain his trust and respect and had received both things along with a close friendship as a reward for her perseverance. She also experienced the joy of witnessing him open up, changing into the person she knew was really there underneath all of the Scarecrow protection. It was beautiful to see – and just like that all her accomplishments were destroyed in a tide of mistrust – her own. How could she have betrayed him? She didn't dare hope that he would forgive her. She couldn't expect he'd ever want to work with her again, either.

Her dreams shifted from the real events of the day into an imaginary world without him. Amanda tossed in her bed, the tea light flames the only witnesses to her suffering.

**Nedlindger's – The wee hours**

Ned had brought out supper since Lee clearly hadn't had any. He also wanted to make sure his tormented friend could drive his way out of there without wrapping himself around a street lamp. The food would temper the effects of the Scottish adult beverage – they both had had a few shots in them at this point.

As they ate sandwiches made with leftover lamb roast, Lee recalled, partially in his own thoughts, the last words he'd spoken to Amanda.

"I guess I was wrong. Maybe it's time to go back to being a housewife. It's emotionally safer there. You can read about this stuff in novels instead." Damn his temper and his sarcasm. It was too late to retract what he said. He stood there, waiting for his punishment. It never came.

When she found her voice it was so soft he could barely hear her. "You're right. I'm sorry Lee." Her expression was broken. It haunted him. He couldn't get it out of his mind. He had done that with just a few words.

She handed him back his handkerchief. He gestured for her to keep it, but her hand motioned for him to stop. Not completely successful in composing herself, she headed to her desk in the bullpen. Lee let her go. He didn't deserve to go after her this time and ask forgiveness. At that same time Billy came out of his office and noticing her distress walked over to her. Good. At least she'd be taken care of. Hollowly he headed to Izabella's debriefing, clutching the handkerchief. All the fine work he had done for the girl pianist was cancelled by his actions toward his best friend.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there not saying anything. Ned was a patient man, but he knew it was time to go. He reached for his wallet.

"Nope. On the house," Ned offered.

"Let me pay –"Lee insisted.

"Just do me a favor," Ned interrupted. "Don't give up. Put that smile back on her face – the one you said could thaw jaded souls. I know you can. It's not too late if you act soon." He smiled wisely at the younger man before him, then with decisive movements began clearing the bar.

Lee intensely regarded his makeshift psychoanalyst. Ned paused to nod his head at him, not expecting a response, and continued his work. As Lee headed toward his car he vowed he would do anything to see her radiant smile again.

Ned watched him go, shaking his head. Ah the torture of dormant love. For an intelligence operative well versed in understanding reactions, Lee sure had misjudged this situation with his partner. Ned knew it was just a misunderstanding between them. It would clear up and he would eventually figure it out with her. Amanda King had enough patience and compassion to balance that lonely playboy. Ned also knew he wasn't supposed to know about any of that Agency stuff, but he did. His establishment didn't get to be the favorite D.C. spy-hang by being indiscreet. His little secret…

With courage born from Springbank in the wee hours Lee headed toward the white house in Arlington. He knew Amanda and her family would be sleeping, but he craved the haven of her back porch. The comfort of those surroundings would center him and give him the will to face her later in the light of day. He could plan what he was going to say to her, then slip back to his apartment without her ever knowing he was there.

As the Corvette made the last turn onto Maplewood Drive he was caught in a sudden summer downpour. By the time he made it to the porch he was soaked. It didn't matter. It was warm outside and the water had an oddly cleansing affect. While sitting on the porch he found his handkerchief in his pocket. He wiped the rain from his face and was startled to find a trace of Amanda's scent in its folds. He breathed in her essence, then carefully folding the cloth placed it back into his pants pocket.

He spied a soup bowl and dessert plate placed on the concrete a few feet from him. The bowl contained milk. The plate housed tollhouse cookies with walnuts. He reached out and took one. Someone expected them to be eaten by something so it might as well be him. Biting into the cookie he indulged himself in a memory of Amanda baking things. Lee had watched her undetected a few times and was convinced that love was the singular ingredient that made all her recipes taste like Michelin star confections…

A chatty mewling by his feet broke his train of thought. A little calico had appeared, not certain what to make of him. An offering of the back porch bounty seemed appropriate. "Hey – it's OK. Here you go." Lee carefully placed the bowl by his feet and the kitten obliged by tentatively lapping the milk. He reached out to touch her fur. It was soft and soothing. She purred in appreciation. "So, you're sharing your snack with a fellow beggar, huh?" She responded by rubbing against his hand. "Oh you're greedy for affection, aren't you?" Her vocalizations reached mini motorboat level as he continued his stroking. Listening to the music of the rain the rhythmic sounds soon enticed heaviness to his lids. His purpose forgotten by nature's ministrations, sleep at last graced him.

The sun poured into Amanda's room, teasing her awake. She shuddered while the remnants of her dream departed. She recalled being dressed in a 1950's style pink dress with her hair in a bouffant. She was baking a pie and Dean the weatherman had stormed into the kitchen scolding her because she wasn't ready to serve their guests. That was really unkind of her, she thought. Dean was never right for her but he was never a chauvinist in that sense. She wondered why she'd dreamt that and then admitted it might have something to do with her fear of losing Lee and her career at the Agency.

The bedroom clock read quarter past eight and she was amazed she had slept through her family's departure. She stretched and found that coffee was foremost on her mind. Once fortified with the rich bean beverage she could then think about coping with the situation regarding her soon to be former partner – and friend. She pushed down the ache that threatened to overcome her and said out loud to no one in particular, "Well, Amanda, it was an exciting period in your life, but you know what they say about all good things… " And with that pronouncement she headed downstairs.

She entered the kitchen and felt a breeze through the cracked window. The predicted Canadian high must have arrived overnight keeping its promise of cooler weather. Through the screen she heard a soft meowing from the porch. Maybe little Pyewacket hadn't given up on her after all. Opening the back door she was not prepared for the tableau that presented itself. Slumped up against the wall was Lee Stetson fast asleep, the one remaining half-eaten cookie in his hand while Pyewacket was perched in his lap attempting to wake him with her cries. The kitten regarded Amanda with soulful green eyes. She sprung off of Lee's lap and rubbed herself urgently against Amanda's legs.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" The kitten seemed to understand her and ran back to Lee placing a velvet paw on his arm. He moaned.

"Go on inside, little one. I'll come in with him soon. Just get something to eat." The kitten bolted tail up through the door toward the bowl of food Amanda had left for her.

She knelt down beside her limp Scarecrow and found him trembling. "'Manda," he called softly in his sleep. He moaned again in pain.

She touched his face to wake him. "Oh my gosh you're burning up," she exclaimed.

Lee felt a caress on his cheek and wondered if it was the dark haired angel of his dreams. Forgotten cookie pieces falling from his grip, he reached out to touch her expecting she would be pulled away and felt softness on his fingers instead. He opened his eyes to see familiar ones peering down at him filled with concern. The softness he felt was the silken fabric of her nightgown along her shoulder. The back of his fingers had found her skin, its smoothness competing with the silk. Before he could speak Amanda gathered him in her arms.

"Lee," he heard her croon. His head and body ached, but he had never felt anything as good as being cradled by her. His head rested on her shoulder at the curve of her neck where he buried his face and just existed for a moment. Her hands were stroking his hair as if he were one of her boys. Wait a minute. What was he doing?

Coming to his senses he stopped her hand. "No. I don't deserve –"

"Shhh." She cut him off gently. "I need to take you inside, Lee. We need to get these wet clothes off of you. Try to stand for me. It'll just be for a short time."

"Amanda –" his voice cracked.

"Please don't argue. Please. Let me do this for you." Her eyes conveyed worry and something else Lee couldn't place. He responded by nodding and touching her face. It was all he could muster, but he had made his acquiescence clear.

Putting his right arm over her shoulder she raised him carefully while he worked to get his balance. She guided him inside, through the kitchen and down the step to the den. He collapsed on the couch feeling the room spinning around him. He surrendered himself to her care and was gently divested of his shoes and damp suit coat. It felt so good to be touched in this way, but he saw her fingers tremble when she began to unfasten the buttons of his dress shirt. A faint pink began to bloom on her cheeks as the back of her hand grazed the skin below his collarbone. It was so becoming… and she was so beautiful when she blushed.

He didn't, however, wish to cause her any further discomfort so he whispered, "I can do the rest," and steadied her hands between his own.

"I'll be right back with a robe and a towel." Amanda forced her voice to stay at an even pitch and put herself to the task of finding one of Joe's old robes.

When she returned he had stripped to his undershirt and boxers, but was having difficulty sitting up. 'Amanda, you can do this. It's just like Phillip and Jamie when they're sick.' Gently she removed his undershirt and dried him with a towel. Then she helped him put on his robe. The effort taxed him and he sank into the couch. He took her hand and the gentle look in his eyes gave her permission to perform the next task. She nodded in understanding. The robe providing enough modesty, she removed the last of his damp garments.

Continuing her mission to restore his wellness she focused on her next objective. "I'll be right back with a comforter." As she turned to go, his hand didn't release her arm halting her momentarily. His expressive eyes were questioning and scanned the room for others.

"Don't worry. My family's in Ocean City for a week," she explained. With that knowledge he loosened his hold and relaxed further into the couch allowing her to go.

She returned with the comforter, a tall glass of water and some Tylenol. "Here, I want you to take two of these and drink all of the water in that glass. We've got to break your fever." He felt her guide the glass to his lips. The water was refreshing and once he had finished he felt the soft cover of down placed over him.

"Sleep now, Lee, as long as you can." In his weakened state Amanda's kindness was his undoing. He grasped her hand too weak to speak, his eyes uncharacteristically bright and filled with remorse.

Her heart turned over as fear began to replace remorse as the dominant expression. "Don't worry," she reassured. "There'll be plenty of time to sort out what happened. I'm not going anywhere. Just rest now."

His lashes fell in response to her comforting words and she heard soft breath escape from his lips. Convinced that he had drifted off, she carefully removed her fingers from his hand. His brow furrowed in reaction to her breaking contact. In response she lightly kissed his forehead and was relieved when his face relaxed. Sadly she wondered how much of these exposed moments he would remember when his fever subsided. And if he did, would he be embarrassed? She shrugged knowing that it wasn't worth worrying about at the moment. While taking his rain laden clothes to the laundry room she focused on her next task, for once a fever broke, hunger would soon follow.

It was late afternoon when she checked on him again. Lee and his new compatriot Pyewacket were still sound asleep. The kitten had found a place between his right arm and side pressing the length of her little form against him. She took a moment to observe his features, gentled in slumber, and wondered if she would ever see him as unguarded while he was awake. 'My two lost souls,' she observed, 'At least you can feel safe here, even if you're only staying for a little while.' She headed back to the kitchen to continue her cooking.

Warmth enveloped Lee like a lover's embrace. Strangely, the fact that he didn't know his whereabouts was not important to him. The serenity of the moment was all that mattered and in that moment-cocoon existed the sounds and smells of his childhood. A light smile crossed his lips as he heard soft humming. A savory aroma washed over him completing his olfactory fantasy. 'How can this be? Mum has been gone for 30 years now.'

Abruptly the play of persistent pats upon his nose shattered his sleep spell. Close proximity purring displaced humming and something suspiciously like whiskers teased his ear. He opened one eye to investigate the source of his subtle torment.

"What the –!" His critter companion responded by playfully batting his face with her paw.

Reality asserting itself he went into agent mode. Gently guiding the kitten off of his shoulder, he assessed his surroundings. He was on a couch. Whose couch? He stood to get a better idea. A down comforter fell to the ground. 'Why would I need that on me at the end of July?' Feeling his bare feet hit the floor he wondered what else was uncovered on his person…

At the sound of chatty mewling Amanda turned from the stove. "What is it, little girl?" Pyewacket glanced back to coax her mistress into following her…

Lee observed the blue flannel plaid monstrosity assaulting his person and wondered what that hell had happened to his clothes. Parting the robe to see if it was the only barrier between him and the rest of the world he turned when the sound of light feline trilling filled the room…

"Hi little – AHHHH!"/ "OH MY GOSH!" (Both phrases being uttered simultaneously by the humans in the room.)

Availing himself of his finely tuned operative skills Lee Stetson deftly dove behind the couch. Unfortunately his foot caught on the armrest altering his trajectory landing him firmly upon his backside.

Agitated, he demanded, "Amanda! What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? This is my house!" she responded indignantly.

"Oh… yeah." He paused feeling awkward. "Well… just turn around for a second!" Hoping to salvage some dignity from his botched escape Lee firmly tied his robe shut. He stood once he was satisfied he was decent, but was too flustered to speak.

Amanda sensing the tension tried to break the ice with a little humor. With an impish smile she stated, "Usually I'm the one that's modest about these things."

More silence.

After an elongated moment Lee asked, "Did you see anything?"

"No."

"Are you telling a white lie?"

"Maybe." She couldn't contain herself any longer and erupted in laughter.

"Yeah sure, go ahead and laugh and the half naked man," he sniped.

"Half naked spy," she corrected. He shot her a glare. "Oh, come on, Lee, it's funny!"

Her attitude was infectious and she was smiling at him. Returning that smile to her had been the original reason for him visiting in the first place. His mood lifting at that realization, he laughed shyly.

"That's better," Amanda affirmed.

A wave of dizziness shot through him and he found himself losing his balance.

"Oh boy, here, let me help you sit." Amanda guided Lee to the couch placing the fallen comforter over him. She touched his forehead. "Good, your fever's broken, but you're probably going to still be a little weak until you eat something, and you probably should drink more water too."

Mini-ramble abating his vertigo, Lee questioned, "Amanda, what happened?"

"How much do you remember?" she questioned back hiding her trepidation.

He didn't remember much from last night, but knew enough to feel sheepish about why he ended up on her back porch. Forcing his gaze to be unveiled he plunged into his explanation. Honesty was the only tactic that could make it completely right between them.

"After we said what we said, I was at Ned's for a while, but when I left I still couldn't make myself go home. I felt really bad about how I treated you. I have this stupid temper that makes me say things that I don't mean."

'Of course she knows that, idiot, get to the point!' His jaw tightened while his inner voice chastised, but she remained silent, an impassive look on her face.

"Anyway, somehow I found myself on your back porch. I know you were all asleep by then, but I thought maybe being in your backyard, surrounded by things that remind me of you, could help me figure out how – how to apologize to you. I only wanted to stay a little while until I knew what I was going to say. The plan was to go home and come by later today to tell you in person. Because you deserve that from me and much more. Then I saw the cookies and there was this kitten… and the sound of the rain was so calming." He paused a moment, collecting himself. "Next thing I know I'm waking up on your couch...I'm so sorry, Amanda." He lowered his head and waited.

Amanda considered his words. The first thing that occurred to her was that he didn't remember anything from his fevered state. Perhaps that was for the best. As her intellect delivered these lucid thoughts her emotions had another reaction entirely, resulting in her arms wrapping around his shoulders. She felt him stiffen for a moment then relaxed in acceptance of her affection. Her fingers smoothed his hair acknowledging the effort it took for him to be so open with her.

Lee's arms found their way around her waist. _His head rested on her shoulder at the curve of her neck where he buried his face and just existed for a moment_. Déjà vu washed over him and he allowed her nearness to steady its affects.

Relishing the rare comfort between them, Amanda took the opportunity to say her piece. "Lee, I'm sorry, too."

"Whatever for?" came his muffled reply. He felt her shift against the warmth of his breath caressing her collarbone and regretted the discomfort he caused her. He sat up, releasing her waist.

Unwilling to completely break their physical contact, she took his hands. "I'm sorry for misjudging you. For assuming the worst about you. For not giving you the benefit of the doubt when I have always trusted and believed in you." Lee lightly squeezed her hands to calm her. She shook her head in objection to his kindness. "But I didn't this time. It was wrong of me not to. I feel so ashamed… to think that I thought you were having a romantic… affair with that girl. When I saw the hurt in your eyes… well… I'll never forget that look. I put it there. Amanda, who you can always depend on being fair, tried and convicted you without any concrete evidence and saying all this –" She interrupted herself by turning away, no longer able to meet his gaze.

"Amanda, look at me." He tipped her chin to meet his face and saw wonder in her expression. "I'm not hurting anymore. Are you?" His voice was hushed with emotion.

"No." She matched his volume.

"Then let's just put this behind us, huh?" He smiled tenderly at her as she nodded. "Good. Now I have a promise to make."

She countered gently, "No you don't have to make any –"

"Yes I do," he insisted. "I promise from now on, no matter how angry I feel, that I will never take that anger out on you with hurtful words ever again. You're very special and you have more than what it takes to be my partner. And these past couple of years I have come to depend on what you bring to that partnership. I don't ever want to jeopardize that or our friendship." He brushed a stray lock of hair from her face.

"OK partner." Lee grinned at Amanda's use of that word. "My turn. I promise, from now on, no matter how it looks, to always give you the benefit of the doubt." She smiled her most radiant smile back at him and he felt his being warmed thoroughly, perhaps permanently, by it.

"Pinky swear?" he joked, attempting to lighten the moment.

"Pinky swear," she vowed and sealed their pact with her little finger, transitioning from affectionate intimacy into familiar banter.

His stomach growled offering further reprieve.

"Ah, that's my cue," Amanda said. "I'll be right back with your supper. Come on, Pyewacket, you too." The kitten cautiously appeared from underneath the couch, satisfied that the human emotion-quake had subsided. She scampered toward the kitchen anticipating the bits of chicken and other delicacies her mistress would soon offer.

"Do you need any help?" he called after her.

"No, I'm fine. You stay there and relax." Amanda appeared a moment later with a tray filled with two bowls of chicken corn soup and lemonade which Lee helped her place on top of the coffee table.

"Here," she placed a napkin on his lap and sat down next to him.

"Thank you," he shifted over so she would have room on the couch, regarding her quietly.

"What?" She asked feeling his warm gaze upon her.

"You really didn't have to do this," he replied.

"Of course I did. You had a fever and this would be the perfect thing to have once it broke. Now eat before it gets cold." Amanda used the act of spooning her soup to cover her blush.

Lee tasted the soup. It was a hug in a bowl, her special hug, and the rivels in the broth were perfect. "Oh this is good." He tried not to eat too quickly. "Is this your recipe?"

"No, it's my friend from the PTA's recipe, well, actually her grandmother's. She was Pennsylvania Dutch and I remembered how good the chicken corn soup was in Lancaster County. For a couple of summers Joe and I vacationed there and we would take Phillip and Jamie to see the farm animals and go to Dutch Wonderland. One of our favorite places to have dinner was at The Good 'N Plenty restaurant. When I tried Mrs. Stoudt's soup last winter, I had to get the recipe. It was just like what we had there. We had some summer corn and left over roasted chicken so it made perfect sense to make it for you, and actually I did put a few things in there of my own… .gosh, I'm rambling again."

For once her rambling didn't seem to bother him. "That's OK. Food has a way of making you recall special memories." He remembered how the aroma of her soup had stirred thoughts of his mother earlier. He studied her a moment then spoke. "Amanda, thank you for taking care of me."

"I've always got your back," she said quietly, moved by his appreciation of her efforts.

They sat in companionable silence for a little while, each sensing a shift in their friendship. When conversation started again, it was easy and the hours flew by. Chocolate cake was consumed, funny stories were exchanged and then it was quite suddenly 10 O'clock.

"I've kept you too long. I should go," Lee said, feeling a pang of guilt. She wasn't a night owl like he was.

"That's all right." She noted that although his condition had improved he still looked a little pale and paused for a moment considering the offer she was going to make. "Look, you're welcome to stay in Mother's room. I really don't think you're ready to drive yet." She just wanted to make sure he wasn't going to have a relapse, but wondered if she had crossed the line. Sure they had shared adjoining rooms while on assignment, but he would be down the hall from her in her own house…

… How he wanted to stay and luxuriate in her comfort, but he didn't wish to take further advantage of her hospitality. It wasn't her fault that he'd inadvertently camped out on her back porch last night and caught a bug in the rain. And the closeness they shared today – he couldn't allow himself to prolong it for both their sakes. "I appreciate it, but I still have to unpack my bags and I think I need to sleep in my own bed tonight. It's been over a week, now," he said apologetically. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her feelings again.

"All right, then, let me get your clothes. I'm sure they're dry by now." Patting his hand Amanda then exited toward the laundry room. She understood why he really needed to leave and didn't want to prolong his departure.

Lee was relieved she wasn't upset with him. Over the course of the evening he began to remember some things that had happened during his fever, for example how he had ended up in this robe. His mind conjured the sensation of her hands against him, gently removing his clothing, concern and care on her features. It had felt so good, so satisfying as if it were something she had always done for him. No. It was better not to tell her. It would keep things simpler between them.

"Here you go," she said cheerfully returning. "You can change in the bathroom here. That might be easier than climbing the stairs."

"Yeah, I think you're right. I'll be right back." He quickly departed.

Amanda flopped on the couch and sipped her remaining lemonade. Pyewacket joined her and she scratched the kitten behind her ears. Soon she heard his approaching footsteps.

"Well, I guess I should go. I'll see you on Monday before you go on vacation, right? I have to give you back those reports."

"Yes, I'll be there at 9 AM sharp," she promised.

"Great. Thanks again... for everything." He gave her his best smile and began making his way toward the back door. Pyewacket followed him. "Oh, Amanda, what are you doing Saturday evening two weeks from now?"

"I think I'm free that evening. Why?" she asked curiously.

Attempting not to appear too earnest he asked casually, "Would you like to go to the Artists' Ball? The President throws it every year to honor great performing artists from both here and abroad. I'm coordinating security that night with the Secret Service – it's a joint effort because of certain guests that are attending – but I'm only working until 8:30. Johnson takes over then." With all the truthful moments they shared today, he felt foolish resorting to his usual behavior of downplaying of his invitations.

Amanda understood that old habits faded gradually. She had come that much closer to seeing his soul and could only guess how much that had cost him. So she gave him the only response she could. "I'd love to."

"Great!" He felt relieved that she wasn't disappointed at him for reverting to familiar patterns. He promised himself it would be the last time he did. "I'll work out the details and fill you in when I see you on Monday." With that statement he left through her back door and melded into the night.

Amanda watched Pyewacket trail after him. She didn't really expect her to stay, especially since around this time her neighbor Mrs. Katayama usually put out leftovers from her dinner before retiring for the evening. That little kitten had quite a routine worked out in their neighborhood. Amanda hoped that she would settle down with her household, but would also be happy if she chose Mrs. Katayama or any of her neighbors that cared for her. Pyewacket was inevitably becoming tame and it was just a matter of time. As for the man she followed out the door – would he ever find solace in one place… in one woman? She sighed shutting the door, interrupting her fancies before they became too out of hand. For now, it was enough that they were speaking to one another again and that they had acknowledged their (dare she think it?) deepening friendship. Turning off the rest of the lights she headed to her bedroom, content that Lee Stetson was still a part of her life.

**Saturday Evening August 10th – The White House East Room**

The strains of the popular song "When I Fall In Love" echoed softly in the East Room. The jazz quintet worked its magic as couples lilted to their intimate interpretation. A dashing young man danced with an enchanting blonde girl. They were lost in one another unaware they were being affectionately observed by an agent and his civilian partner.

Amanda smiled softly in understanding as Lee indicated with his head toward the young couple on the dance floor. "This is why you had to oversee security this evening."

"Mm hmm," he answered in his rich baritone.

"And this has something to do with why you were in a hurry to get to Izabella's debriefing, isn't it?"

"Correct on both counts," he answered eyes twinkling. "Francine had managed to secure safe passage for Izabella's boyfriend, Valery, before we left Paris. He arrived a few hours before we did that day. I wanted to see her reaction when they brought him to the debriefing room."

"You know, Scarecrow, you're really just an old softy, aren't you?" Amanda teased.

"Don't tell anyone, Mrs. King. I have a reputation to uphold." With that statement he twirled her out and back into him again grinning at the little gasp he elicited from her lips. Her dark ruby silk gown flourished about her and enfolded him briefly before returning to rest against her delicate form.

Amanda chuckled lightly at the abruptness of his gesture and placed her hand against his chest to steady herself. The dizziness was due more to the proximity of her partner than to the rigor of his dance move.

Lee marveled at the juxtaposition of grace and wholesomeness his dance partner possessed. She really was quite lovely in that gown. Well, she was always lovely…

… He was always deadly in a tux, and the way he was looking at her…

… her hand felt so warm against him. His body reacted to the soft way she always touched him. Instinctually he pulled her closer to him. He caught the fragrance of roses in her perfume blending with her cachet…

… the sandalwood in his cologne mingled with his scent intoxicating her. Unaware of her actions her head found its way to his shoulder…

'She's never rested her head on my shoulder before.'

'Oh my gosh I just put my head on his shoulder!'

"Amanda/Lee", they both blurted out simultaneously then dipped their heads down in embarrassment.

"Ladies first," he indulged.

Amanda focused her thoughts. "What will happen to Izabella and Valery now that they're both here?" She was concerned about how they were adjusting to a new country.

"I imagine there will be a period where they'll be a little overwhelmed, but that'll pass. They have each other and Izabella has her father to ease the transition." It always warmed his heart when Amanda displayed her compassion for others. "That's Dr. Dimitrov over there, talking to Francine." He pointed out the distinguished older man handing a glass of champagne to their stylish colleague.

"That's nice that she has her father with her again." Amanda returned her gaze toward her handsome partner. "What were you going to ask?"

The music ended and the quintet began another slow tune rendition of "Embraceable You".

"Oh, um, just if you were having a nice time," he cleared his throat while recalling the sensuousness he experienced in her arms a moment ago.

"I am having a very nice time, thank you." She felt heat rise to her cheeks.

"Good," he stated sincerely. "Want to keep dancing?"

"Sure!" she responded eagerly. He laughed and spun his companion around again enticing another playful gasp from her. Lee wasn't completely sure what was happening between them this evening, but decided not to question it for a change. This moment was perfect and he was simply going to savor it.

Dashing Scarecrow danced with enchanting Mrs. King. They were lost in one another unaware they were being affectionately observed by an older couple.

"Billy Melrose, you are a romantic," Jeannie accused.

"What makes you say that?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"I see the gooey look you're giving those two over there. I swear you put them together with matchmaker intentions." She waited for his response and he regarded her smirking mischievously. "You're not going answer me, are you?" she pressed.

"Un uh", he responded then kissed his wife solidly on the lips.

"Oh you," she playfully swatted at him. He gestured to her with a sweep of his arm and they joined the other guests on the dance floor.

The jazz quintet continued to play as couples continued to sway in time to their lazy rhythm, each pair living an entire world unto their own enjoying the flawless summer evening.

The end for now…

30


End file.
